


heaven or something

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Reunions, Underworld, uhhhhhh that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: For some fucking reason, Leo is given the heroes end, and he thinks 'this is a mistake.'
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	heaven or something

**Author's Note:**

> tagged as gen cause like there's no romance but also idk i think maybe those two are like, always on that line 💀

Despite the life he led the past year, Leo dies and expects heaven, but he's shoved into a line and placed before judges. His body feel heavy, like he's been woken up from a heavy nap and then had been dragged to the bottom of a river. And maybe he has. Leo's death is a little foggy towards the end, but he's sure it's embarassing.

He peeks lazily up at the judges. One of them, colored dead and wispy as ghosts are, set his lips into a hard line, and Leo barely hears the word and the ones that follow after but—

It's Elysium. For some fucking reason, Leo is given the heroes end, and he thinks _this is a mistake_. His guide, also dead and not very into the idea of carting around some skinny kid to paradise, pushes him to the gates and then disappears into the wailing souls.

Leo dies because of a mistake. It wasn't hero-like. He fucked up, and he was a coward about it, and when he cried for the gods, it wasn't for help but rather to save his invention instead.

He's heard about Elysian rules. His mother wouldn't be here. She might've been his hero, but she wasn't the _world's hero_ , wasn't some fucking _Hero of Olympus_ , like Leo had been branded last summer. Lot of good that did him anyway. But the judges saw some glimmering hero-shit in him and pushed him to this gorgeous island.

He wondered, very briefly, if they could've made a mistake. At the gates there's someone sitting and waiting for him with some cheesy WELCOME COMMANDER TOOL BELT sign like he's coming home from a business trip to meet the fucking wife and kids he left behind. All of Leo's friends were alive, and Nico wasn't friend enough nor mean enough to pull this. Unless he was, and then maybe Leo should've hung out with him more often.

But then Leo sees who's sitting and waiting and he knows, he _knows_ there was some mistake. Leo stops just short of the guy.

"Hey," Jason says, standing up. "Who would've thought you would die so easily? What happened to being the awesome and untouchable Valdez?"

"I can't believe you," Leo says, and he hugs his best friend so tightly that he's sure he was going to die again. He's barely an inch taller than when he's last saw Jason, and his arms had attached like Velcro.

Jason is solid in this misty ghost realm. All the dead were. "I missed you too," Jason murmurs in his ear, and Leo realizes that ghosts can cry.

"I don't belong here," Leo spits out when they separate. "I'm not like you. I don't deserve this shit- I'm not some hero."

"Is anyone?" 

"Yeah," Leo scowls. _"You."_

Jason folds the sign under his armpit and pushes open the gates of the Hellenistic heaven. "I'm not a hero, Leo." He shrugs. "I'm just me."

"Gods," Leo says. "You're fucking irritating, and golden and son of _Jupiter-y_ and a—a _hero_."

Jason holds out his hand and Leo grabs it on instinct. "You know there was a time when you called me something like that. Bam bam lightning man, right?"

_"What?"_

He laughs. "You can't possibly expect me to remember everything you say. But it's like," Jason pulls Leo along. "I'm me, and you're you. But we're _both_ here so we must've done something right."

Leo's always done everything wrong, _super_ wrong, _completely wrong_. But knowing Jason was something he did right, so rather than blab his big fat mouth, he shuts up right then and he thinks again, _this is a mistake, I don't deserve this._

But also, he's in, fucking heaven or something, with his best friend so while Leo knows he shouldn't be here, he'll just enjoy it until the ghosts yank him out and place him where he belongs. Wherever that was.

**Author's Note:**

> 💀💀💀💀 there's nothing really to say lmao... i wrote this on my phone at 3 am so please 😔 it's not the best quality I'm sorry but also 💀
> 
> thanks, have a good day!!! 💗💗💗


End file.
